The Acheron System
The Acheron System is the new home to the Midnight Order following their departure from the horrors of Thule. It is located in the I-9 Sector of the Expansion Region in the Galactic Southwest. The system is home to 5 (formerly 6) planets of varying climates and 10 Moons. When the Midnight Order discovers the Acheron system, it is overwhelmingly unknown to the galaxy at large. The Midnight Order has claimed sovereignty over all activity within the system and has begun to establish itself as the dominant power over the many primitive inhabitants. Planets of the Acheron System Tartarus The first planet in the Acheron System and also the smallest. Tartarus is uninhabitable due to its lack of atmosphere and in addition to being exceptionally cold, travel to this world is extremely dangerous. It is rich in valuable rocks and minerals, but establishing a colony on this planet is largely inconvenient at best. Phlegethon The second planet of the Acheron system is a large desert world that is largely uninhabited. There are traces all across the planet of a once technologically advanced civilization that was decimated by massive solar flares almost 10,000 years ago. The flare reduced the remaining population to primitive tribes of people living in four small, simple settlements spread across the planet. A much largest, fifth settlement exists in the southern hemisphere and serves as a de facto capital to the tribes. At some point in recent years, a small army of pirates led by force-sensitives claimed dominion over the tribes and enhanced technology in all of the settlements. While largely hostile in terms of climate, Phlegethon hides a number of valuable resources beneath its vast deserts. The pirates holding Phlegethon were purged allowing the planet to fall under the jurisdiction of the Midnight Order and the governorship of the Cortosion Razors. Lethe Suffering from the same solar flare that decimated Phlegethon, the former third planet in the system experienced damage to its surface resulting in the release of toxic gases into the atmosphere. While it was possible to breathe these toxins without detriment to one's physical health, long term exposure resulted in permanent memory loss. While largely lacking in resources beyond basic rocks and minerals, many potential uses existed for the planet's natural gas supply. Unfortunately, the planet was destroyed in an accidental weapons experiment by a scientist whose denial and negligence almost led the Order into open conflict with the Empire. Acheron The capital of the Midnight Order is the fourth planet in the system and its namesake. This planet is host to, by far, the best climate in the system. It is a temperate world with rivers, lakes, mountains, hills, plains and more that make it a very pleasant place to inhabit. The natives are nomadic humanoids with mixed opinions of the Midnight Order that has taken up residence in their home. The planet has a limited supplies of valuable rocks and minerals, but is abundant in wild creatures, both friendly and hostile that provide a steady supply of meat for peoples' consumption. Additionally, Acheron is extremely fertile allowing the growth of large crops of wheats, grains and other food sources. Styx The fifth planet in the Acheron system is a jungle world with a large amount of flora and fauna, but an extremely limited supply of rocks and minerals of any value. The highlight of this world is the natives, a primitive, hostile war-honed race well practiced in strategy and combat. It is advised that when traveling to this planet, one does not go alone. It's natural elements and natives create an exceptionally dangerous environment easily capable of overwhelming even the most experienced warrior when alone. Cocytus The largest planet in the system, Cocytus is a massive frozen world surrounded by an expansive asteroid belt. While no valuable metals or minerals can be found on the planet's surface, the belt has a massive supply ready for the taking. Cocytus's environment has left room only for the most fit to survive meaning that the species that inhabit its surface are largely hostile and very resilient. The only native population of intelligence and reason are furry, bi-pedal creatures that resemble the Talz. A legend among the natives is that there is a hidden temple deep under the planet's surface, where this belief came from is unknown. Moons Nessus Dante One of the moons of Lethe, Dante is a swampy, murky moon covered in dangerous rabid beasts. The Order's presence on this moon is a lone colony with a small population of settlers hoping to turn the hostile terrain into something livable and homey. During an investigation into a Cult Gathering, a strike force of the Order's best discovered the ruins of an ancient temple deep within the gloom of the wild world. Hypnos Charon Ascalaphus The lone moon of Acheron is covered in dark jungles. Not much is known about this moon, but there is evidence of a massive population of creatures across the entire surface that makes travel to it dangerous. A Midnight Order team that traveled to this planet discovered a species of large arachnids living beneath the surface. The team ultimately decided to destroy the Arachnid Queen resulting in the death of the entire species. The moon appears to have a dark history as indicated by a number of ruins on its surface. Phlegyas Caina Antenora Ptolomea Judecca Category:Place Category:Order Territory